1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch system in particular, to an optical touch system and an object analyzation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As touch technology advances, touch panels have gradually integrated with display apparatuses to form touch-screen displays which enable users to operate touch-screen displays by direct touch. Optical touch systems have the advantage of high precision, high reliability, multi-touch support, low failure rate, fast response, and no manufacturing limitations, and have been widely used in a variety of mid-size and large scale electronic products.
A typical optical touch system includes at least an image sensor and a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), e.g., infrared LEDs (IR LEDs). During the operation of the optical touch system, the light-emitting diodes operatively emit a light to illuminate a touch surface of the optical touch system. Whenever an object, such as a finger or a stylus, touches the touch surface, the object blocks the light emitted from the LEDs and forms a shadow pattern on the touch surface. The optical touch system can through utilizing an image sensor to capture images across the touch surface and computing touch positions of the object relative to the touch surface thereafter based on whether the images captured have a shadow pattern formed therein and the image position associated with the shadow pattern, achieving touch control operation.